


Just some Jetkie stuff

by chaotic_neutral_agent



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_neutral_agent/pseuds/chaotic_neutral_agent
Summary: Ok ok so I managed to get dragged into this fandom and who are the two main penguins I ship? Rookie and JPG. So I thought; 'hey maybe I should write about this ship a bit' and boom this was created. So uh, enjoy IG???
Relationships: Jet Pack Guy/Rookie (Club Penguin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. First one bois here we go wooooo

Rookie was on his bed, wrapped up in a blanket. He... seemed to be crying about something. Then there was a short knock on the door.

" Rookie? You in there? "

The voice sounded familiar. It was none other than the man himself, JPG.

" H-Huh? Oh..! Come i-in..! "

JPG slowly opened the door and sat next to Rookie, noticing the tears running down his face.

" Hmm... Rough day again today huh? "

" Y-Yeah... "

JPG tried to think of something that could make Rookie feel better, then he got an idea.

" Hey, if you're ok with it, want me to cuddle up with you until you feel better? "

" ...Yeah... I could really use one after all that happened today... "

And so, Rookie wrapped up JPG in his blanket, and gently rested his head on his shoulder. JPG looked down at the green penguin and gave him a little kiss on the forehead, rubbing the side of his face as he did so.

" Remember Rookie, I'll always love you no matter what happens, you got that? "

" Heheh, I heard ya loud and clear! "

And then, Rookie gave JPG a nice big kiss on the beak, hugging him tightly, but not that tight.

" I love ya too, JPG... "


	2. Just two penguins being penguins again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to tie into the first one I posted in a way so yeah

After a nice while, the two unwrapped from the blanket, and got off the bed.

" So, do you wanna do anything else Rookie? "

" Well, maybe we could go to the Pizza Parlor for a bit? I'm getting kinda hungry. "

" Alright then, whatever you say. "

The two exited the igloo, and started to waddle their way over to the Pizza Parlor.

" Wait a sec! I almost forgot! "

He turned to JPG, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. However, JPG frowned a little, and looked back at him.

" Hey, you kinda missed by a little bit. "

" Huh? I missed? What are you talking abo- "

Before he had time to finish the sentence, the red penguin gave Rookie a nice, long kiss on the beak. And it didn't take long for Rookie to became a red, stuttering mess, either


	3. I can't think of titles lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna be a bit longer that the other ones  
> Mainly cuz of the dialogue but eh enjoy ig

On top of the ski hill, was a certain green penguin named Rookie, It was just yet another day at the EPF for him. While he was searching around, he got a sudden transmission from the HQ.

" Greetings Rookie, this is G speaking, do you hear me? "

" This is Agent Rookie speaking, and yeah, I can hear you loud and clear! "

" Very good, very good. Did you manage to find clues as to where Herbert could be? "

" Well, I did manage to find footprints in the wilderness, but they came to a stop out of no where. "

" Alright, you keep a close eye out for him, and use the goggles I gave you if necessary. Over and out "

The transmission stopped, and Rookie continued looking around from on top of the hill. He took off his sunglasses and placed the goggles on, to get a better view. But then... 

His foot slipped on the edge, and soon enough, he found himself falling to the ground. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for impact, but then he felt himself being carried up by something... Or someone.

Rookie opened up one of his eyes slowly, and saw himself in the flippers of JPG, who, lucky for him, happened to be flying around at the time. Then, once the two made it to the top, JPG gently put Rookie back on his feet, and gave him a smile, before flying off again.

Rookie felt his cheeks heating up, and honestly, it wasn't hard to find out why. The penguin had a crush on JPG for a nice while by now, but was scared to tell him how he really felt about him, fearing that he would reject him.

" Hopefully one of these days I'll finally tell you... I'll finally be able to say I love you... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this was hell on loop to think of a plot for this one but I managed to write it wOOOO
> 
> Oh yeah and this was when before they started dating just to let you know


	4. I can't think of titles lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna be a bit longer that the other ones  
> Mainly cuz of the dialogue but eh enjoy ig

On top of the ski hill, was a certain green penguin named Rookie, It was just yet another day at the EPF for him. While he was searching around, he got a sudden transmission from the HQ.

" Greetings Rookie, this is G speaking, do you hear me? "

" This is Agent Rookie speaking, and yeah, I can hear you loud and clear! "

" Very good, very good. Did you manage to find clues as to where Herbert could be? "

" Well, I did manage to find footprints in the wilderness, but they came to a stop out of no where. "

" Alright, you keep a close eye out for him, and use the goggles I gave you if necessary. Over and out "

The transmission stopped, and Rookie continued looking around from on top of the hill. He took off his sunglasses and placed the goggles on, to get a better view. But then... 

His foot slipped on the edge, and soon enough, he found himself falling to the ground. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for impact, but then he felt himself being carried up by something... Or someone.

Rookie opened up one of his eyes slowly, and saw himself if the flippers of JPG, who, lucky for him, happened to be flying around at the time. Then, once the two made it to the top, JPG gently put Rookie back on his feet, and gave him a smile, before flying off again.

Rookie felt his cheeks heating up, and honestly, it wasn't hard to find out why. The penguin had a crush on JPG for a nice while by now, but was scared to tell him how he really felt about him, fearing that he would reject him.

" Hopefully one of these days I'll finally tell you... I'll finally be able to say I love you... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this was hell on loop to think of a plot for this one but I managed to write it wOOOO
> 
> Oh yeah and this was when before they started dating just to let you know


	5. Oh wow actual angst for once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this one is gonna be more angsty than the last so look out

It was just another day at the EPF for the two penguins. They recently entered the building and were all meeting up with the other agents in the gadget room. Things were proceeding as normal, until one of the agents; Dot, noticed something... wrong with Rookie.

" Hey Rookie, you good? You look really tired... "

Rookie just... didn't respond. He just sat there, head on JPGs shoulder, looking like he was ready to fall asleep at any given moment. JPG was silent for a bit, but then he responded to Dot's question.

" Maybe he just slept for a long while, I honestly don't know either. "

However, THAT was a complete lie. He knew why Rookie looked so tired. Three days. That was the amount of time Rookie had stayed up for. Jet Pack Guy was worried for him, but never bothered to ask why this was. He was honestly too scared to ask, however.

Time flew on by, and before they knew it, it was nighttime already. Rookie slowly waddled back to JPGs igloo, with Jet Pack Guy right next to his side. The two entered and, JPG finally managed to bring it up.

" Rookie... Are you.. OK? "

" Huh....? Guy, what are you talking about...? "

" I'm talking about the fact that you never got any sleep for three days or so. If something is bothering you, you can just tell me. I promise I'll hear ya out. "

" JPG, you really don't have to worry about me... so much... I'll be fine, I'm sure of... it... "

While Rookie was saying all of this, JPG noticed something. There were tears forming in Rookies eyes.. Now he was REALLY starting to get worried. He gently put his flipper on Rookies shoulder, and took a deep breath.

" You don't have to keep anything hidden from me. I'm your boyfriend, you can talk to me about anything— "

" Nothing is wrong ok...?! I swear, I'm fine... So what if I never got a-any sleep for the past... three days...? "

Rookie was just denying it at this point. He was scared to tell Guy how he actually felt... He got this lump in his throat, and the tears began to show up a lot quicker than normal.

" L-Listen... I'm fine...! I swear... I... I'm fine... I-I'm... "

Then, Rookie stopped speaking. He shook a little bit, tears slowly running down his cheek. Rookie hugged JPG as hard as he could, sobbing into his chest.

" I don't know how much longer I can do this... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'll probs make a continuation to this in a bit I have no fucking clue what else to write at the moment


End file.
